


Alone No Longer

by Undertale64



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eh too lazy to add more tags just read it, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6794533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale64/pseuds/Undertale64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm too lazy to write a summary just read it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction so feel free to tell me anything I can do better! I hope ya like this :) Also, I can't think of any other fanfiction ideas right now so you can suggest something if you want to. Oh, and also, sorry that it's so short. I'll make my next one longer

Suicide. Such a horrible thing to do; to leave the world far before your time for your own selfish reasons, yet this was what I was doing. I stood on the opposite side of the bridge railing, staring at the raging waters below. ‘No’ I thought to myself. ‘I can’t do this…Germany won’t be the same without his older brother’ A few months ago, that would have stopped me. But now, I doubt he even remember that I exist. This painful reality was the final nail in the coffin. With tears flowing down my face, I threw myself off the railing...and never felt the water hit me. I waited a few more moments, then became aware of a hand grasping my arm. But who would try to save me? Confused, I turned to see Russia. Cruel, intimidating, emotionless Russia, grasping my arm like a lifeline with an expression of fear and desperateness adorning his pale, tear-stained face. I stared in shock and confusion at the sight before me. Why would he cry over me? The Russian gently placed my hands back onto the railing, keeping them in place with his own. Looking as fragile as a snowflake, he spoke in a strangely quiet tone: “P-please…” He whispered. “Don’t do this…” I stayed silent, still in shock. “Prussia…y-you mean so much to me...so much m-more than you realize…I can’t live in a world without you.” I could only say one thing. “Why?” Russia’s grip on my hands tightened slightly. “B-because…because I love you! I’ve loved you for so long, and I don’t want to lose you…” This couldn’t be true. There was no way that someone like him could ever fall for a mistake like me. He saw the doubt on my face, and a few more tears fell down his cheeks. “P-please, believe me! I know you have no reason to trust me, especially with all I’ve done, but I’m telling the truth! I…I love you Prussia…” A few tears of my own fell down my face, as my final doubts disappeared with another look at the raw emotion he was showing. I smiled gently. “I…I love you too, Russia…” I looked at the waters below me once more, then turned back to the childish country and stepped back over the railing, the look of pure joy and relief on his face making my heart flutter. He then scooped me into his arms and nuzzled his face into my scarf. “Prussia…” He whispered. “I promise you, from now on…you will never be alone”


End file.
